1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitored felon warning system and more particularly pertains to monitoring felons and persons under court order.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of monitoring devices of known configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, monitoring devices of known configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of monitoring the location of persons are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,778 issued on Jul. 21, 1998 to De Briere et al discloses an apparatus and method for detecting and monitoring the sexual arousal of an individual. U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,579 issued to Adcox et al on Mar. 19, 2002 discloses a vehicle-status device and system for remotely updating and locally indicating the status of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,504 issued to Kercheval et al on May 20, 2003 discloses an automated calling system with database updating. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,304 issued to Grinter et al on Aug. 12, 2003 discloses a system for real-time monitor and response.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a monitored felon warning system that allows monitoring felons and persons under court order.
In this respect, the monitored felon warning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of monitoring felons and persons under court order.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved monitored felon warning system which can be used for monitoring felons and persons under court order. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.